There for you
by Arwens-pet-hamster
Summary: Frodo Gamgee ( Sam's second born ) has fallen in love with Merry and Estelle Brandybuck's daughter, Eowyn. Are they going to pluck up the courage to discover their love for each other? The story is now complete!
1. The proposition

There for you  
  
I would just like to say, that sadly I don't own any of these characters, and also this is my first fan fics, so I really would like your comments. Also the character names have all been taken straight from Tolkien. If you look in the appendices, you will see that these characters really exist in Tolkien's world, he just never developed them properly. So please do not complain to me that the names of the characters are unoriginal, as I didn't create them.  
  
Chapter 1: Frodo Gamgee patted down the soil around the rose bush he was tending; putting off the moment when he'd have to move away from the window he was working below. The window in question belonged to Eowyn Brandybuck, first born of Merry and Estelle Brandybuck. It was early in the day, and she was singing softly to herself as she readied for the day.  
  
"Frodo get going, there's three more flower beds to be done!"  
  
Sighing, Frodo gathered up his tools and moved on to the next flowerbed. No one disobeyed his father Samwise Gamgee.  
  
The Gamgees came to tend the gardens at Brandybuck Hall on special request from Meriadoc Brandybuck, one of Sam's oldest and dearest friends. In the first few years it had been Samwise who had tended the gardens, until a few weeks ago when, Frodo's interest in plants and gardening began to grow, and he wanted to see more plants and do more in the garden. In a few weeks time Samwise would be leaving the Brandybuck Hall gardens for Frodo, so that he could concentrate on the gardens surrounding Hobbiton.  
  
Frodo loved gardening as much as his father, but it wasn't just the gardens that drew him to Brandy Hall every week. Ever since his first glimpse of her eight weeks ago, Frodo had been unable to get the image of Eowyn Brandybuck out of his head. Her pearly complexion was smooth and serene, and her dark hair cascaded in loose curls down her back. She was four years younger than Frodo's 32 years, so too young to be considering marriage, but oh how he longed to be hers...  
  
He first saw her three weeks after he started working in the Brandy Hall gardens, as he was working on the flowerbeds on the other side of the house, it was dawn, and the dewdrops glittered like a thousand diamonds. He'd caught sight of her coming up from the orchard, dewdrops glistening in her hair and on her bare arms and legs, and clinging to her simple cotton dress, making her look more like an Elvin princess than his father's stories of Queen Arwen Evenstar. She had taken his breath away as he knelt staring transfixed at her. She had bent to smell a flower, turned and seen him. She'd looked at him, beauty in her deep blue eyes, before turning and running inside. Oh her eyes, you felt like you were drowning in happiness with just one glance in them. He'd dreamt about her ever since, wishing to look in those eyes just one last time... Frodo's daydream of Eowyn was interrupted by his father's calls.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, come on Uncle Merry wants to see us."  
  
"Coming Dad"  
  
Quickly packing his tools away, Frodo trotted over to where Sam stood waiting by the door, they pushed it open, and stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn paused in her song at a sound from outside, crossing quietly to the window she peeped outside. There he was again, his back was towards her, so she could watch him unnoticed. She watched as he trimmed plants and stripped the border of fresh weeds. He appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
Probably dreaming of some beautiful girl he's got back in Hobbiton, she thought miserably.  
  
She often watched Frodo Gamgee like this, trying to pluck up the courage to go and talk to him. She never managed it, he always seemed to be lost in thought, and her excuse for not going to talk to him, was that she didn't want to interrupt him. Besides why would he want to talk to me? She thought, getting more depressed by the minute. I've seen how girls swoon over him, when he so much as glances at them! Mind you it's not really surprising with those beautiful....big...green..Eyes...  
  
Sighing quietly to herself she moved to a more comfortable position on the window seat. Drifting back into her thoughts, she was startled back to reality by her mothers call. Rising quietly she ran to find out what the fuss was about.  
  
Merry and Estelle were talking quietly in the study. She knocked quietly before entering, and as she stepped in was swept into a massive hug by Merry.  
  
"Good morning Sunshine, how's my favourite daughter?" (Merry was always pleased to see his first born, and showed his affection whenever he got the chance.)  
  
"May I point out I am your only daughter, and I'm well thank you Dada," she giggled," now put me down!" " Spoilsport!" Merry muttered as he returned her to the floor.  
  
Grinning at him Eowyn went over to Estelle, who greeted her daughter with a much gentler hug. Merry went round to the chair behind the desk and sat down facing his wife and daughter.  
  
"We had an idea, and we wanted to check that it was O.K with you before putting it into action."  
  
Eowyn sat down expectantly and waited for Merry to continue.  
  
"As you know, Sam and Frodo look after our gardens for us, and soon Sam will be handing all responsibility for them to Frodo."  
  
He paused, thinking before continuing again.  
  
"We were thinking that it might be good experience for Frodo, to stay here for a couple of weeks so he can have some more experience of living in a big house, and looking after the garden full time. Whilst his family make preparations for his coming of age party, which will be in two weeks time."  
  
He paused again, watching his daughter's reaction carefully. Still watching her he finished,  
  
"We've discussed this with your Uncle Sam and Aunt Rose, but we all agreed to say nothing to Frodo until we'd discussed it with you. What do you think about the idea Eowyn?"  
  
A hundred thoughts raced through Eowyn's mind, Frodo, living here, for two weeks, two whole weeks. This was exactly what she'd been wishing for! Almost breathless with trying to contain her excitement, she was finally going to be able to get to know Frodo!  
  
"That sounds like a really good idea Dada."  
  
Relieved, Merry and Estella exchanged grins,  
  
"Why don't we go and tell them the good news now?" Estelle suggested getting to her feet and going towards the door. 


	2. Family Life

Chapter 2: Family Life  
  
Frodo was silent on the ride back to Hobbiton, thinking over all that had happened in the last hour. The fact that they'd been invited inside was fairly normal, but it was usually just Merry who greeted them, and occasionally Estelle would join them. But to be invited into the formal sitting room, and for Eowyn to be sat there waiting with Estelle and Merry...  
  
Frodo still couldn't believe it, he'd walked in, and she'd smiled at him! Just thinking about it now made his stomach do summersaults. They'd told him of the idea, and of course he'd agreed, he might get to talk to Eowyn!  
  
They were headed back to Hobbiton to collect his things, and then he'd set off in the early evening, camp out tonight, and arrive tomorrow. Everything had happened so quickly he couldn't believe it...  
  
Arriving home late afternoon, Frodo helped Sam to put away the cart ponies, Bill and Strider, before going inside to greet the family.  
  
"Is that Frodo?" Called Rosie from the kitchen,  
  
"Yup, Da's just comin' in," replied Frodo, before going into the washroom to clean up.  
  
10 minutes later, clean and wearing fresh clothes, he emerged to find his mother, Rosie, waiting for him.  
  
"Did you say yes?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Course I did. I may as well, it'll be good experience for me won' it."  
  
"Yes, good, come and have some tea, and we'll tell the rest of he family."  
  
Rosie replied before bustling of to the kitchen. Shaking his head, Frodo followed her.  
  
On entering, Frodo was bombarded with hugs as Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo and Tom all clamoured for a hug from their elder brother. Managing to disentangle himself, Frodo sat down at the table and sighed contentedly, there really was no where like home.  
  
"Where are the others Ma?"  
  
Frodo enquired looking round.  
  
"Rose and Merry went to go and collect Ruby and Robin from Daisy Boffins, she's got her grand kids round, and they've taken quite a shine to out two!"  
  
Was Rosie's reply as she set things on the table.  
  
"Oh and Goldi's running an errand down to your Granda's."  
  
"Where's Pippin?"  
  
Frodo's mischievous younger brother never missed a meal, so his absence was particularly noticeable.  
  
"I think he's down the far end of the party field," Rosie replied, "would you mind running down and fetching him?"  
  
"Sure, i'll be back in a minute."  
  
And with that Frodo was out through the backdoor and down the garden path. It wasn't a long walk down to the party field, and a quick scan showed Pip wasn't anywhere obvious. The only other place he could be was behind the Mallorn tree at the far end. Walking briskly and quietly, he was about to call out for Pippin when he heard a noise. Going even more quietly he came to the tree, and listened hard.  
  
Round the other side was the unmistakable sound of two young hobbits, one male and the other female. The female Frodo recognised to be Nibs' daughter, Lily Cotton and the other... Frodo grinned, was his younger brother Pippin. There conversation was punctuated by kissing, and Lily's breathless giggles, and comments of,  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
Followed by,  
  
"OF course I'm sure, otherwise we wouldn't be doing it would we?!"  
  
Frodo could no longer contain his giggles, and stepped round so he could see what mischief Pip was gewtting himself into this time. Lily noticed him first, screamed, picked up her cardigan and ran away as fast as she could. Pippin, aside from looking startled, was also very disgruntled.  
  
"You ruined it! I've been trying to persuade her to come down here with me for at least a week, and she finally say's yes, and you RUIN IT! It's going to take me at least another three days to get her to come down again...AND STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!"  
  
Being decidedly shorter than Frodo, Pippin looked extremely silly looking up at Frodo and yelling at him. Frodo finally gave up, and collapsed on the grass laughing hysterically. When he finally managed to regain some self control several minutes later, he looked up at Pippin who had a look of intense bewilderment on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
This sent Frodo into a fresh set of giggles before he managed to gasp,  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Struggling to his feet, he added  
  
"Comon, teas ready, you'd better tell me about Lily before we get home."  
  
"You mean you won't tell? Mum would flip if she found out..."  
  
"Course I won't tell you silly boy! What else are big brothers for?"  
  
Looking distinctly relieved Pippin started off towards Bag End with Frodo following, still giggling slightly, discussing Lily as they went.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Frodo was in his room packing for his stay at Brandy Hall. He bustled around collecting prized possessions and garments, both fit for dining in and gardening. Unnoticed by Frodo, his elder sister Elanor stood in the doorway watching him. Frodo stopped to look out of his window at the darkening sky.  
  
"Are you going to miss it?" She asked quietly  
  
Frodo nodded, still looking at the view.  
  
"It's only for two weeks, and I could come and see you if you like."  
  
"Would you?" Frodo turned, hope lighting up his face.  
  
"Of course I would you silly boy!" Crossing the room Elanor put her arms around her younger brother and hugged him tight.  
  
"You know I was thinking, would you mind if I came with you tonight? I'll go with you as far as the Brandywine, and then I'll be home before dark tomorrow evening."  
  
Frodo smiled, even though Elanor couldn't see it, and whispered,  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Pulling apart Elanor tweaked his nose and said teasingly,  
  
"Well you'd better hurry and pack other wise I'll beat you! I'll go and tell Mum and Dad, meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes."  
  
She grinned back at him, and danced out of his room. He could hear her singing softly all the way down the passage. Still smiling Frodo turned back to his packing, he wasn't about to let her beat him! 


	3. Two is Company

I hope your enjoying it so far, and if you're not....TOUGH! Te He! Please do let me know what you think though, as I really value your comments. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
They'd already said goodbye in the kitchen, but Sam and Rosie still stood at the front door, as their two oldest children, with one last wave disappeared into the gathering darkness. Sam and Rosie stood there for a couple of minutes, silent, before turning back inside and shutting the door on the night.  
  
Frodo and Elanor walked in silence for a while, each busy with his or her own separate thoughts, and yet still glad of the company the other gave. Walking quickly through the warm summer night, they passed like shadows, singing softly songs that they'd known all their lives and were soon giggling and recounting tales and dredging up old memories that the other had all but forgotten about. Frodo told Elanor about Pippins interesting afternoon, and soon had her in fits of giggles.  
  
After several hours steady walking, they paused briefly for something to eat before continuing on across the country. It wasn't until past midnight that they found a sheltered hollow in which to sleep in, but when they did finally sleep, they slept soundly till dawn.  
  
A cheery breakfast, and they were ready to face the day. Again keeping to the pace they'd set the night before, and within a couple of hours they could see the Brandywine in the distance. Frodo became distinctly quieter the closer they got to the river, but kept walking on determinedly. Elanor made up for Frodo's silence, by talking about anything and everything that came to mind.  
  
They reached he river, and Elanor pulled a small parcel out of her pack.  
  
"Now don't open it until you get there! You have to promise me!"  
  
Frodo smiled weakly at her, and whispered,  
  
"I promise."  
  
Then Elanor gave him the biggest hug she could, whilst trying not to squash him.  
  
"Now I'll come over and see you in five days time, and stay over night. Check that that's ok with Uncle Merry, and let me know if it isn't. I'll write tomorrow, and stop looking like you're about to be fed to the lions!"  
  
Frodo grinned mutely up at her, she smiled back, gave him a kiss on the cheek and a shove onto the ferry.  
  
"Don't open the parcel until you get there!" She yelled at the departing ferry.  
  
Even from this distance she could still see Frodo mouth 'thank you'. She watched the ferry to the other side, waved furiously at the small departing blob, waving back, that could only be Frodo. Brushed the tears from her eyes, and set off for home. 


	4. First meeting

Well I hope your enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
  
Chapter 4-Moonlit meeting:  
  
Late that night Frodo padded softly round his room, examining his new surroundings.  
  
He'd arrived at Brandy Hall just in time for lunch, and had been busy all afternoon, finding his way around the vastness that called itself a hobbit hole, and talking things over with Merry. He'd seen Eowyn at lunch, tea and supper, but other than meals, she didn't seem to spend much time indoors.  
  
He'd finished dinner an hour ago, and talked with Estella and Merry for a short time afterwards, before excusing himself to go and unpack, which he was in the process of doing. He noticed a bulge in his jacket pocket, and pulling it out realised it was Elanors present for him. Carefully unwrapping it and pulling away the tissue paper he gasped, and lifted it out of its nest. "It" was the most beautiful cut glass swan, with dark blue sapphires for eyes. Its wings were arched up behind it, and every detail had been etched delicatly onto it. A note was nestled underneath it, reading  
  
"For your lady friend, you'll know when to give it to her."  
  
Trust Elanor! He'd mentioned Eowyn in passing, a few weeks back, and she must have realised how much he liked her. Chuckling quietly to himself he sat down on the bed, still holding the swan gently. Looking round the room, he felt overwhelmed with homesickness, and decided a walk in the gardens would help to clear his head. Putting the swan gently into his trouser pocket, he went over to the window, opened it and swung himself out and onto the grass below.  
  
Stopping to get his bearings, he then set off in the direction of the river. Walking softly he was soon able to see it... And the figure sat on its bank. Coming closer, he realised it was Eowyn, and paused. Every fibre of his being told him to run away before she noticed him, but something made him walk slowly towards her. He came closer to the bank, and said quietly,  
  
" I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
Eowyn jumped and turned to see who had disturbed her solitude.  
  
" oh no, not at all, sit down."  
  
She regained her composure, and tried to remeber her manners. He sat slightly apart from her, and dangled his feet in the water, letting the cool flow soothe his nerves. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each not daring to break it, yet wanting to talk so badly it was almost unbearable. Eowyn finally braved the gulf between them and muttered, so quietly ahe hoped he wouldn't hear,  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
Warmed, Frodo found the courage to reply,  
  
"I'm glad I came too."  
  
He looked up at her, and Eowyn made the mistake of looking up at him. Their eyes connected, and her heart melted.  
  
"I mean, I wanted, what I wanted to say is, well, I really never had the chance to get to know you. I...I would like to get to know you better..."  
  
Frodo stammered and blushed, looking back at the water, hoping the darkness would cover him. Eowyn paused, smiling, before replying quietly with,  
  
"I'd really like that."  
  
Frodo looked up sharply to see if there was any jest in her eyes, but was greeted by an open smile. Shyly he smiled back, and taking this as an invitation, Eowyn moved closer to him along the bank. Within the next half an hour, they were soon talking with ease to each other, with only the occassional silences. All through talking to Eowyn, he fingered the little glass swan in his pocket.  
  
An hour later he escorted her back to her window, bidding her goodnight, before returning to his own window and climbing through. Within minutes he was falling into slumber, dreaming of her, the little glass swan watching from his bedside table.  
  
***  
  
Frodo slept soundly that night, and woke early the next morning. Gradually he remembered the night before, and grinned to himself. He'd finally done it! He'd bridged the void...And lived to tell the tale! Still smiling, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his gardening clothes, leaving the glass swan in his room, he slipped out the window and into the dewdrop filled garden. It could only just be dawn, as there were only a few birds singing sleepily to the world. Relaxing in thr stillness of the garden, he walked towards the river, re- living all that had happened last night... Reaching his destination, he sat down and dipped his feet in the cool water.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn sat in the branches of her favourite tree in hte orchard watching the sun come up. She too was thinking of the night before, and enjoying the silence of the pre-dawn chorus, when a noise startled her out of her dream. Looking out across the gardens, she saw a small figure cross the gardens and go towards the river. It was unmistakably Frodo, no one else at Brandy Hall had hair that dark, aside from herself and Estella, but this figure was definetly a boy. She sat waiting for a few minutes, but he still didn't return from the river. Debating, Eowyn decided to go and see him. Sliding down from her perch, she set off across the gardens.  
  
"Knock knock," Eowyn called.  
  
She was stood a little way from Frodo, not wanting to intrude. Spinning round, startled, Frodo realized who it was, and beckoned for her to come and sit down. She obeyed, sitting much closer than they had last night. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Frodo managed to ask,  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
Mentally kicking himself for asking such a silly question.  
  
"Good, yeah, how about you?" Eowyn managed to reply.  
  
"Um.......Yeah, good...thanks." Frodo stumble over the words.  
  
Silence descended for a few moments. Before Eowyn could ask, why he was out so early in the morning? She noticed a slight tickling on her foot. Glancing down, she relised the current had brought her and Frodo's feet together. Looking up, the words died on her lips, she could hardly breathe.  
  
Frodo leaned in, and just as they were about to kiss, a call rang out across the grounds.  
  
"Eowyn, are you out here?"  
  
Jerking apart, Eowyn scrambled to her feet, and started to run back towards the house, before changing her mind, dashing back and kissing Frodo on the cheek, before running off.  
  
Startled and hopelessly confused, Frodo brought his hand up to his cheek to touch the spot that she had kissed, before turning to watch the retreating figure, dissapear inside the house.  
  
His mind a complete blank , Frodo sat for a while longer, before slowly getting up and plodding back to the house. His mind in a turmoil. 


	5. Bliss

Please send me your comments, I do my best to try and satisfy everyone. Thank you to those of you who reminded me about the mispelling of Estella Brandybucks name. I'll try not to let that happen again.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Frodo spent the day gardening, letting the calm of the plants wash over him like a wave, calming his nerves and steadying his shaking hands. Excitement coursed through his veins like fire, awakening his senses and making the world seem fresh and poignant, as if at the moment he percieved each plant he made for them names, new and wonderful...And the colour! He felt like he could plunge into the vibrant colours and scents of the plants and lie there forever... If this was what love was like...God he wanted to stay like this forever!  
  
The day flew by, he made a few pleasant exchanges wit hEowyn, but again she seemed to keep to herself most of the time.  
  
Dinner was a jolly affair, and he was kept up late by Merry and Estella's tales of their childhood romance, and of distant lands they had visited, Rohan and Gondor, tales of the great war, and of King Aragorn... Frodo crawled into bed several hours later, with no thoughts for any moonlit walks, apart from the ones in his dreams...  
  
***  
  
Eowyn sat on the riverbank, waiting... Frodo was going to come, he had just been...delayed! Dozing lightly, leaning against the willow, she waited. Struggling to stay awake by singing quietly to herself, she sat, hopeful. Slowly, bit by bit, her senses dulled, and she slept.  
  
***  
  
Frodo awoke suddenly, he felt as if someone had shouted in his ear. Looking around quickly, his eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom. Satisfied he was alone, his breathing slowed, and he swung out of bed. Not bothering to light a candle, he slipped into his clothes, and opened the window swinging himself lightly out onto the grass. Breathing in the heavily scented night air, he set off towards the river, basking in the moonlight glow.  
  
She was there. Drawing nearer, he realised she was asleep. How long had she been there alone? She seemed to be almost glowing in the dappled moonlight. She looked so peaceful just lying there,and if possible he loved her even more. Frodo stood there for a few minutes, debating whether to leave her sleeping, or keep her company. His overwhelming desire to be with her won. Walking quietly over to her,he sat down next to her, then carefully slipped his arm round her shoulders, keeping her safe from the rushing water to her right. She stirred, never waking, but moved to a more comfortable position, lying on the ground eith her head on Frodo's lap. A smile playing across her lips. Smiling back, Frodo bent down to kiss her gently on the forehead, before leaning back against the willow and falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
The suns first rays played on Eowyn's face, gently waking her. She could hear running water close by, and opened her eyes in surprise. What she saw surprised her further. She was lying on the ground underneath the willow, with her head lying in Frodo's lap. Frodo was asleep, leaning against the willow tree, one hand nestled in her hair, the other resting on her stomach. Thinking back to last night, she dimmly remembered sitting here waiting for Frodo. She must have fallen asleep where she sat, and presumably where he found her. Smiling slightly, she took his hand off her stomach, holding it and intertwining their fingers. Moving slightly to a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes, enjoying being so close to Frodo, and sinking into a blissful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Frodo woke slowly, savouring the fresh breeze blowing gently over his face, before opening his eyes. Eowyn was still lying with her head in his lap, sleeping quietly. He gently brushed some hair off her face, his fingers only lightly brushing her skin, so as not to disturb her. Her left hand moved up from lying on the grass, and lightly clasped his hand, bringing it down to her face. Frodo smiled, her sleeping form was certainly deceptive.  
  
"It's about time you woke up! I've been waiting for ages!"  
  
Eowyn murmered, snuggling closer to Frodo, her eyes still closed to the world.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty!" Frodo replied jokingly, stroking her delicate fingers.  
  
"If you want me to forgive you you'll have to give me something I want!" Eowyn teased him, hugging the hand she had clasped.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"A kiss." Eowyn smiled at Frodo, but her eyes were serious.  
  
Frodo's mind went blank. Was he hearing correctly? Had she really just said that? It felt like an eternity before his brain finally kicked in, and without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her gently.  
  
Eowyn was in shock. Yes she'd been serious when she said that she wanted him to kiss her, but she hadn't thought he'd actually do it... All thoughts dissapeared, as she relaxed into the kiss, enjoying being so close to Frodo, and the safe feeling of having his arms encircling her.  
  
It was Frodo who drew away first, savouring the feeling of Eowyn. Indescribable and yet it felt so natural. Why hadn't he gone to talk to her before? He looked back into her eyes, such beautiful deep blue pools, and smiled. Bringing her close to him, his arms holding her tight, half raising her from the ground, he kissed her again.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was another contended meal, Merry and Estella exchanged knowing looks, as Frodo and Eowyn blushed at each other across the table. Instead of dissapearing during the day, Eowyn came out into the gardens with Frodo, spending the time talking and getting to know each other. The day passed quickly, and soon they were called in to change for dinner. Planting a swift kiss on Frodo's cheek, Eowyn set off to change, siining quietly to herself.  
  
***  
  
Frodo gasped when Eowyn walked into dinner. She looked so beautiful! She was wearing a blue dress, the same blue as her eyes, with a tight blue bodice and full skirt, the sleeves were light and floated delicatly round her dainty arms. To complete the outfit, her hair was loosly pinned, the side curls brought in, but the rest hanging loose, secured with a small diamond clip. He didn't express how he felt with Merry and Estella there, so both he and Eowyn ate dinner quickly. Eowyn excused herself first, quickly leaving the dinning room, and Frodo followed a few minutes later.  
  
Instead of going straight outside, Frodo went first to his bedroom to collect the glass swan, placing it gently in his pocket before climbing out of the window, and walking quickly in the direction of the river. 


	6. Moonlit Meeting

I apoligise for the shortness of the chapter, but I felt it was important for it to be in a seperate chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. Please keep them coming, I really do appreciate them!  
  
Chapter 6: Moonlit Meeting  
  
She was there. Waiting. She looked so beautiful stood leaning against the willow tree, staring at the water. Frodo walked quietly to her, gently reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek. She turned, smiling up at him, before throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionatly. Frodo settled into the feeling of bliss that came each time they kissed, and kissed her lovingly back. Gradually they broke apart, but stood holding each other tightly for what seemed like an age. Frodo remembered the glass swan in his pocket, and pried Eowyn off him so that he could retrive it.  
  
"Shut your eyes and hold out your hands."  
  
Frodo murmered in her ear. Eowyn quickly complied, wondering what he was about to do. He placed the swan gently into her outstretched hands, before quietly saying,  
  
"I hope you like it."  
  
Eowyn opened her eyes and gasped. The swan was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The detailing was exquisite and the sapphires matched the deep blue of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say Frodo, she's beautiful!"  
  
Eowyn exclaimed finally. Putting one hand gently beneath her chin, and lifting her face up to look athim, he murmered,  
  
"Say I love you."  
  
"I love you" Eowyn whispered.  
  
"I love you Frodo Gamgee with all the pieces of my heart."  
  
And with that, tears coursing down her cheeks, she kissed him more passionatly than ever.  
  
***  
  
They slept under the willow tree again that night. Their arms wrapped around each other, and Eowyn's head resting on Frodo's chest. Looks of bliss on both of their faces.  
  
Eowyn awoke suddenly in the dead of night, she thought that she'd heard her name being called softly from further along the bank. There it was again! Carefully disentangling herself from Frodo's arms, so as not to disturb him. She kissed him gently on the cheek, before picking up the glass swan and putting it in her pocket, before wlking along the bank to see what it was.  
  
Rough hands grabbed her from behind . She opened her mouth to scream, and a strange smelling cloth was held over her mouth and nose. Struggling, she lashed out with her feet at the person holding her. She couldn't breathe, the strange smell was filling her head. Her senses rolled inwards, and the darkness descended. She was alone.  
  
"Right, lets get her out of here before anyone notices."  
  
Eowyn was lifted up, and swung over one of her captors shoulders. Lifeless she lay there, lost in darkness, as she was swiftly carried away. 


	7. The journey begins

Hello, it's back and it's scary!!!! Anyway, thank you to those of you who have reviewed this, I really appreciate your comments. Please keep them coming...  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Frodo woke to the dappled sunshine playing on his face. Contentedly he looked down, expecting to see Eowyn sleeping peacefully... She wasn't there. Looking around the bank, he could see no sign of her. Maybe she went up to the house, thinking to himself, and feeling hurt and dejected; Frodo got up stiffly, stretched and started towards the house.  
  
There was no sign of Eowyn, and Frodo, gradually becoming more steeped in gloom, changed and went to breakfast. She didn't come for breakfast, she missed lunch and tea, and by the time it reached suppertime, the first twinges of anxiety struck. Until now he'd been hurt and upset, but now real worry started to creep in and a gnawing doubt settled like a shadow over his heart. Unable to concentrate on anything for more than five seconds, Frodo trudged down to the riverbank to think.  
  
Sitting quietly with his feet in the gushing water, Frodo thought back to the night before, feeling hurt, alone and wondering what he'd done wrong. He hadn't pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to. He didn't think that he'd frightened her in anyway... A sudden noise to his left made Frodo look up sharply. Something caught his eye. Leaning closer to the ground, he saw a hobbit- sized footmark. Looking a little way ahead, he saw that they started at the base of the willow tree where they had slept, and continued into the bushes. What of it? They were probably days old. Turning back to the water he tried to ignore the sense of doubt inside. He lost. His curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up carefully, making sure that he didn't step on the trail; he followed it along the bank.  
  
Although he could tell the general direction that the path took, he had to be careful, as the prints were light and hard to see. Moving through the bushes he came to a clearing, and there he stopped. The tracks went to the centre of the clearing, and there ended. There were no return footmarks, and looking closer, what he saw set his little heart hammering. From behind two bushes on either side of the clearing, came two large sets of prints. Too big for a hobbit, they led to where the hobbit marks ended, and there seemed to get confused, as if a fight had broken out. Then the two larger prints continued, heading off along the riverbank. Not daring to contemplate what this might mean, Frodo raced back to the house to get Merry. Having been taught some tracking skills by Aragorn during their long journey some years ago, Merry had since been famed throughout the Shire, for his ability to track lost people or animals. He would be able to solve this riddle Frodo thought confidently.  
  
***  
  
Merry looked thoughtful as he examined the ground in the ground carefully, Frodo hovering impatiently nearby.  
  
"Well," Merry remarked finally, "The small hobbit prints are most definitely my daughter's."  
  
Concern started to show on his face, and lines appeared on his smooth brow. Frowning he looked back at the ground.  
  
"But I have no idea who the other prints belong to. Most definitely big folk, there's no doubt about that!"  
  
Merry stood in silence, appearing to have forgotten that Frodo still stood there. Finally Frodo could bear it no longer, and asked quietly,  
  
"Did they take Eowyn with them? What did they want with her?"  
  
After some consideration, Merry replied slowly with,  
  
"Yes I believe we can safely say they took her with them, but why? I have no idea."  
  
Frodo reeled with this new information. They'd taken her! His Eowyn! They'd kidnapped her only a few metres away from where he had lain. Sleeping! Mentally kicking himself, he cursed inwardly at himself, for falling asleep and leaving her unprotected. His bitter tirade was interrupted by Merry finally coming to a decision.  
  
"I must go and find her."  
  
"Well begging your pardon Uncle, but I'm coming too. I want her back just as much as you do!"  
  
Startled, Merry looked up at Frodo. He'd almost thought it was Sam for a minute! Frodo had definitely inherited Sam's stubborn streak, and he imagined that, like Sam, this was only the start of it and it could easily get worse. Not wanting to see if this was true, Merry sighed and grudgingly agreed that Frodo could come.  
  
Their minds made up, determined looks mirrored in each others faces they set off at a brisk walk up to the house, to pack and let Estella know what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, both Merry and Frodo were packed and ready to go. Two ponies were brought round to the front of the house by a stable hand, Merry's chestnut gelding Theodoc, and a quiet little palomino mare called Goldberry for Frodo to ride. Merry and Estella said farewell, and Estella gave Frodo a warm hug and told him to be careful.  
  
They led their ponies to the river, and picked up the two men's heavy footmarks from there. Merry led the way, stooping to the ground regularly to check the marks. They led along the bank, crossing through fields, and as Merry and Frodo finally came to the road, dusk was falling lightly around them. Brought to a halt briefly, Merry scanned the turf at the edge of the road in both directions, before coming back to where Frodo was waiting. His handsome face looked suddenly old and careworn, worry for Eowyn's safety made him forget everything else.  
  
"They've set off in the direction of Bree. Thank god they decided to walk on the grass, otherwise we'd have no hope of finding them. Come on we'll go a bit further before we stop for some food."  
  
Mounting up, they set off at a steady trot, checking for footmarks regularly to check that the men kept to the road. They had been riding for a good two hours, and night had fallen like a dark blanket around them, smothering everything, when clear hoof beats could be heard, still some way away, but coming quickly towards them. Halting, fear sprang up in Frodo's heart, as he waited breathlessly for the rider to appear. Too often Sam had told his children stories of the dreaded 'black riders,' and to Frodo this sounded exactly like one, returned to haunt them. The dim outline of a figure grew steadily clearer as they neared Merry and Frodo, and presently the rider was upon them.  
  
"Hoy! You left me! How could you go off on an adventure, and leave me! I have a good mind to not give you your birthday present for that, Meridoc Brandybuck!"  
  
Merry laughed outrite at this, and dismounted to greet the rider.  
  
"How did you find us Pippin? And we left in such a rush, we didn't have time to let you know!"  
  
Relief showed in both Frodo and Merry's faces as the rider dismounted to embrace Merry and grin wickedly at Frodo, showing that he was indeed Merry's closest friend Perigrin Took, and not some evil creature of the night.  
  
"I'm not about to let you and Frodo have all the fun! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Chattering, they mounted up again, and set off along the road, until they came to a sheltered hollow just off the road. Tethering the ponies, they got a small fire going, before cooking a quick and filling dinner. Full and warm, they settled back half an hour later. Merry and Pippin got out their pipes and started puffing happily, before Merry smiled and said,  
  
"So how did you know where we were?"  
  
Settling back comfortably, Pippin grinned and began,  
  
"Well, it all started when..." 


	8. The rider in the night

Sorry this has taken so long to get out to you guys, but I hope it's been worth the wait.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"It all started when Diamond asked me where my scarf was, my blue and green check one remember? She wanted me to have it for a party last night, and she went to look for it, and it wasn't there; that was when we realized that I'd left it at Brandy Hall last time I came to visit , so she packed my bag and sent me off to come and get it. I've been riding since late last night, and I arrived at yours at around five this evening. Estella told me what had happened, and what you were doing, so I followed you! Like I said, I wasn't about to let you two have all the fun, now was I!"  
  
Satisfied that he had had the centre of attention for at least five minutes, Pippin sat back contendedly and puffed at his pipe, gently blowing smoke rings up into the night air. Frodo watched contendedly, as a particularly large smoke ring hovered over their heads, before drifting away on the soft night breeze. As Merry and Pippin discussed their journey in low voices, Frodo curled up and went to sleep, dreaming of Eowyn, and hoping that she was alright.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn sat up. Everything was dark. Her head throbbed, and she ached all over as if she'd been thrown. Her hands were tied, and the ropes cut into her wrists. Her ankles had been treated to this as well. She'd been blindfolded, and it was tied so tight it hurt. She tried to remember anything that could help her work out who had kidnapped her, but they hadn't given her a chance to see. Her thoughts raced back to Frodo. He must be feeling so upset. He wouldn't understand why she'd gone. What if he hated her when she got back? If she got back....... With these final thoughts, her eyes filled with tears. Fighting to keep calm, she quieted and listened for a sound. Any sound, anything to help her figure out where she might be. Nothing. She was utterly alone. Lying down arkwardly, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The morning dawned bright and early. Frodo was first to wake shortly after dawn, and immeadiatly started on breakfast. Ten minutes later, the enticing smells wafting from the small fire, would been enough to wake anyone, but especially Pippin! He swiftly crawled out of his bedroll, and over to where Frodo was finishing off. Merry soon followed, many years experience had taught him that if he left it a few more minutes, Pippin would have consumed his own food and at least half of Merry's. They ate quickly, before packing up their camp and erasing all signs of their stay. Setting a swift pace, they set off along the road, checking regularly for the footmarks that showed they were on the right track. The ride was completely different to the previous day's. Within an hour Pippin was singing songs all hobbits are taught when they're barely able to walk. They stopped for a brief lunch, still remaining cheerful, before continuing on along the road. By nightfall they could see the lights of Bree shining out into the gloom. All trace of merriment vanished as the purpose of the journey returned. Wanting to wait until morning to follow the tracks, they settled down in a hollow a little way from the road. Unease spread among them like a fire, and to be safe they set a watch during the night. Merry went first, followed by Pippin with Frodo taking last watch a few hours before dawn. It was quiet. Eerily quiet, and Frodo huddled deeper into his cloak to try and shake the cold fear gnawing at his heart. Long tendrils of fog snaked around the campers, chilling to the bone and so thick that Frodo couldn't see his hand in front of his face. It closed in around them, hiding them from view and dulling the senses. Frodo struggled to stay awake, listening for the birds to sing out the morning. They never came. The light grew stronger, and the fog thinned slightly, but still, there was no song to break the silence. Quickly Frodo roused his Uncles, and they ate a small breakfast before setting out again. They led the ponies along the road, so that they were able to see the trail easily, and came to the gates of Bree. The footmarks stopped, and seeing no other choice they knocked and entered.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn no longer knew how long she'd been here. At first she tried to keep track of the hours that passed, but the everlasting darkness soon consumed her, and she knew no more... She was alone and afraid, and her arms and legs screamed from the pain of the ropes binding her. Her hope had died and she was left alone with nothing.... Alone and afraid...  
  
***  
  
First stop was "the Prancing Pony", where Pippin rediscovered pints... Merry and Frodo dumped the luggage, and set off to question Barleyman Butterbur about the doings in Bree, and if he had seen or heard of anyone suspicious that had been about in the past few days. Butterbur was thrilled to see them, immeadiatly launching into telling them all that had happened in the past three years. Althoug hPippin and Merry now stayed in the Shire for the most part, occasionally theu went off for sometimes up to two weeks with no warning. On most of these excursions, they came to stay at "the Prancing Pony", but having been busy for sometime, they hadn't had a chance to come for the past three years. When the subject of Bree was almost exhausted over an hour later, it being a quiet afternoon Butterbur had been ablt to stay and talk, Merry asked tentativley about any strangeness in the past few days.  
  
" Well now you come to mention it, there were a couple of strange men three nights back. Now let me think...Ah yes, two arrived four nights past, then the nastier of the two took up with Old Bill Ferny's nephew. You remember Ferny? Well a few years back his nephew came to look after him, more like to spend his money! Anyway this young Ferny, Stephen his name is, they were huddled in a corner talking together, and later the trwo of them dissapeared. We didn't see them for a few days, and I only noticed young Ferny was gone, because he's normally in here every night till closing time, drinking Bill's money away! Anyway, they got back last nigth, sometime before tea. Didn't say where they'd been though..."  
  
Butterbur gazed thoughtfully at them for a few minutes before struggling to his feet with a sigh and turning to leave the room. At the door he turned back and nodding to Mery, said  
  
" I hope what you've heard as been of use to you."  
  
And then he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Frodo and Merry sat in silence for a while , contemplating what they'd been told, before Frodo asked quietly,  
  
"Do you think it's them?"  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it was. The times work, they got back yesterday which makes sense, when they left also seems to fit... We're just going to have to find out."  
  
Resolve showed on Merry's tired face, and they got up to get a few hours sleep before planning how they could find out where Eowyn was. 


	9. Bree

Since you've been so kind and patient waiting for me to get my act together and write some more, I've got a couple of chapters to get out!!! I can just hear you shout with glee! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Pippin was outside getting a breath of fresh air, whilst Merry and Frodo readied themselves for the evening.  
  
"Here, this is your birthday present from me and Estella."  
  
Merry handed Frodo a carved wooden box, long and thin, inlaid with exquisite wooden flowers.  
  
"We were going to give it to you at your party, but when this came up Estella and I discussed it, and decided you might need it early. I guess we were right. Go on open it!"  
  
Frodo lifted the metal catch and gasped. Inside was lined with black velvet, and nestled in two spaces were the most beautiful sword and dagger Frodo had ever seen. The hilts were gold, with flowers etched delicatly onto them. Twining round the hilt and down towards the handle. At the centre of each flower was a different gem, rubies, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. Each so delicatly placed on, that when holding the blade you were unaware of the gems studding the hilt. The blades were polished steel, beautiful and light, with elvish script running along the centre. The edge was keen, and Frodo could only gasp in wonder. His gaze lifted to Merry's tired face.  
  
"Just in case."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, I've also got you a matching belt, with sheathes for both the sword and the dagger. Also I'll teach you some sword play when we get some spare time."  
  
Saying this, Merry pulled out the belt, and helped Frodo to secure it round his waist before placing the weapons in it. Frodo hugged Merry for long moments, only drawing away when Pippin came in to check they were ready.  
  
"Come on, no time for shows of affection!"  
  
He interrupted cheerfully.  
  
"We've got a kidnapper to catch!" . His eyes lit up with excitement, and he grinned wickedly at them.  
  
Together they left the room, and set off on the short walk to the common room, walking in silence, each involved in their own thoughts, preparing themselves for the ordeal of the night to come. The room was half full when they arrived, and a steady stream of people arrived throughout the evening. Merry and Pippin were greeted with cheery waves from the hobbits, and a few from the men, though most people ignored them prefering to continue with their nights drinking and gossip. They found a small table in the corner by the fire, this was Merry and Pippins usual table having sentimental value for the fact that this was the table that Strider had sat at on the night of their first visit to Bree many years ago. Their drinks came, and they sipped on them in silence, each scrutinizing the room, searching for Ferney and his friend. An hour passed, and still no sign of them and sleep was beginning to catch up with Frodo. Pippin, who normally would have consumed several pints by this time, was sat in silence, his first pint only half drunk. Merry was tense, staring vacantly round the room, the kidnapp of Eowyn had hit him hard. Suddenly he sat up straight and alert, Ferny and just entered, and headed to the bar. He consumed two pints in a few minutes, and only then turned to survey the room. He looked disdainfully down his nose at most of the occupants before his eyes alighted on a cloaked and hooded figure sat in one of the darker corners of the room that the three hobbits hadn't noticed. He got up off his barstool, and swaggered over to the figure, taking his tankard with him. They greeted each other like old friends and Ferny sat down and they were soon engrosed in discussion, ignoring the rest of the bar.  
  
Pippin and Merry exchanged looks, they had disscussed this plan earlier, and now it was time to put it into action. They both sat watching, waiting, eager for the two to stop talking and decide to leave. They waited for an hour, and yet they still sat their talking, and drinking ale by the tankard. Frodo was having more and more trouble hiding his yawns, and Merry and Pippin sat still as stone waiting, like cats ready to pounce. The rest of the occupants of the common room avoided them as if they were poison, and still Ferny and his friend talked and drank. The common room slowly emptied, until the only people left were the three hobbits and the two men. And still they waited.  
  
Another half an hour passed, and finally the two men rose, and leaning on each other for support they staggered out of the inn. Silently agreeing, Pippin and Merry downed the remains of their ale, and nodding at Butterbur the three rose and slipped silently from the inn.  
  
The two men were easy to find, the singing carried easily on the still night air, and only the heaviest of sleepers could have slept through the racket that they made. The hobbits moved quickly and silently, keeping to the shadows cloaks wrapped round them to hide them from prying eyes. Although Frodo hadn't been given one of the Lady Galadriel's elvin cloaks he was still able to hide himself effectively in his darkest cloak. The two men crossed Bree slowly, staggering drunkenly acroos the streets, shadowed by three hobbits moving soundlessly from shadow to shadow. At the edge of the village the men opened a battered gate, and weaved down a path choked with overgrown weeds, leading to a tumbledown cottage not much changed since the last time Merry and Pippin had seen it on the way back from their great adventure many years ago.  
  
They followed like shadows, pausing at the door, listening for any sound that might help them. All they heard was the swearing and groans from the two men as they attempted to get down the passage and down some stairs to the cellar. Listening with bated breath Frodo heard the sound that he'd been dreading. It took all of his will power to stay put and not dash straight in there and kill them.  
  
"Look at this! Why the hell did we bother going all that way for this?!" The sound of something being kicked floated up to the horrified hobbits.  
  
"I told you! This is revenge! Ain't you ever wanted to get back at someone? Wanted to hurt them so bad that they would never be the same again? My uncle was snubbed real bad by some scrawny little Shire folk and a ranger. He was real angry that they got the upper hand over him, that's why we did this. This is to spite those little brats! You got a problem with that?!"  
  
Ferny was enraged by this point, and his voice had risen during his anger, but now it lowered again to a hissing whisper.  
  
"If you have a problem with this, you won't get your share of the ransom, and I'll despatch you just like i'm going to dispatch this little wretch! She's going to wish she'd never been born!"  
  
He cackled heartlessly, before joining the other man beating the prisoner they held in the cellar.  
  
Signalling to the others, Pippin started to move soundlessly back down the path, and together they set off back to the inn. All of them too shocked to speak, and to upset to do anything other than to get back to the inn and climb into bed, waiting for the dawn to resolve their problems.  
  
Sorry, I know that was really awful writing! Please send me your comments to help improve it. I'll make the next capter better. Sorry. 


	10. Murderer

Well here it is again! I'm making up for the fact that I neglected you all for so long... Please let me know what you think.  
  
Brachan90, thanks for your review! Butterbur is very resilient!  
He's got too much ale inside him for anything else! He will however be fairly shortly retiring officially and handing over his position to his son. He technically retired five years ago, but found it a bit too difficult! So he carried on for a bit...  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
They decided to wait until the morning to act on what they'd heard, so crawled into bed as soon as they got back to the inn. As distressed as Merry and Pippin were, they still fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.  
  
Frodo however tossed and turned. His mind boiled with suppressed anger and his hands shook with the adrenalin coursing through his veins. The conversation that he had just overheard replayed in his mind, over and over he couldn't bear it. He tried to block it out, particularly Eowyn's cries, for he was now positive that the prisoner in the cellar was indeed Eowyn. They echoed in his mind, denying him rest and adding to his anger. Finally he could stand it no longer, slipping quietly out of bed he dressed and buckled his new belt securing his new weapons at his waist. Picking up his darkest cloak, he padded softly over to the window and opened it just wide enough to slip through, and climbed out into the dark night.  
  
A fresh breeze greeted his pale face, and the soft moonlight shining down comforted him in the way Eowyn used to. Turning he set off at a quiet trot, listening hard for any sounds around him, all was quiet not a sound for miles around and a feeling of unease settled on him. He was soon nearing the ramshackle cottage, and vaulted soundlessly over the low fence, moving like a rustling wind through the overgrown grasses and weeds. He paused briefly at the door to listen for movements inside, before moving soundlessly over the threshold and into the damp hallway.  
  
The hallway was dark and musty, smelly of stagnating rubbish, and the smell almost overpowered Frodo, but gritting his teeth he moved forward, testing each piece of floor before he stepped on it checking for holes or rotten floorboards. He moved slowly down the hall towards the back of the cottage, looking for entries off the main hall. He looked first into a front room, and checked it quickly. Moving on he found the kitchen next, again checking for signs of Eowyn before moving on to the very end of the hall. There was a small door set in the wall, crudely fashioned to fit loosely into the doorframe. The handle was rusting and only loosely attached, and Frodo gripped it firmly and turned. It squeaked ominously, and Frodo paused, his hearty hammering, waiting to see if he had disturbed anyone.  
  
Long minutes passed, and no other sound was heard, Frodo finally breathed again, trying to take deep breaths as quietly as possible. Taking courage from the silence, Frodo moved slowly down to the first step. Pausing he listened hard before moving on down to the next, followed by the step below that and so it continued till before he knew it, he had reached the end of the flight of steps without mishap and without hearing a single noise from the house around him. Gradually Frodo's eyes adjusted to the gloom, and he paused briefly to examine the room. He was standing in a dank musty room, dust lay like a blanket over the room and the very air felt thick and heavy to breathe, and the room was filled with boxes from floor to ceiling. Fighting back the urge to sneeze, Frodo picked his way carefully across the room, checking in every corner for anything that might hint as to what had happened here only a few hours ago.  
  
He found no sign, but he refused to relinquish his new found hope. Moving carefully around the last pile of boxes, Frodo came to a small-enclosed area cornered off by boxes, it was darker here than in the rest of the cellar and Frodo stopped, momentarily blind by the darkness. He blinked, his eyes cleared slightly and he gasped. On the floor, bound and blindfolded lay Eowyn.  
  
Rushing to her side, he kissed her gently before whispering in her ear,  
  
"Eowyn? Eowyn! Wake up, come on! We've come to rescue you! Come on Eowyn!"  
  
He shook her gently as he said this, trying to wake her, desperate to get her awake from this foul place. He shook her again, harder this time, and still she didn't move. Fear gripped Frodo like a clamp, making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
"Eowyn?...."  
  
Frodo's voice cracked, and panicking he bent down to her mouth to listen for any signs of life. It was shallow and quick but still there, checking her pulse he found the same result. Common sense took over, and momentarily fear released him. He started untying her bonds, loosening them as fast as he could, just as he was about to untie the final knot and release her, he could hear voices from above.  
  
Frozen in panic he paused, waiting... Footsteps on the cellar stairs, and voices...He had no escape... Hoping they were just coming to move some boxes Frodo quickly hid behind the boxes nearest to Eowyn. He waited breathlessly... Long moments passed.... Now they were close enough for Frodo to hear the conversation, and he quickly identified the speakers as Ferny and his friend, still drunk but a little less than earlier.  
  
"Look, you saw the footprints! They know we got her! We gotta move her before they come to get her back!"  
  
"Alrigh' Alrigh'! Keep your shirt on! Help me move her then, god she's heavy! Where are we taking her?"  
  
Ferny's friend puffed as he heaved Eowyn up over his shoulder.  
  
"I dunno...We could try... "  
  
Ferny bent close to the other man and whispered instructions into his ear. On hearing what Ferny had to say, his friend grinned broadly before hefting Eowyn into a more comfortable position on his back and following Ferny up the stairs and out of the cottage.  
  
Frodo stood in shock till he was sure they weren't going to come back down, and carefully extricated himself from his hiding place. He was furious! How could he have done that?! For the second time!!! He'd just let them take her away from him again! Filled with rage, he weaved quickly through the teetering piles of boxes and dashed up the stairs, pausing to check if they were in he hall, he was greeted by silence, and quickly pushed the door open. Treading lightly he ran down the hall, and to the open front door. He could just see the two figures trotting briskly away on two horses, headed away from the village. He started to walk out the door, preparing to follow them, when strong arms grabbed him from behind, one hand covering his mouth to prevent him from yelling. Frodo struggled in vain, desperately trying to free himself.  
  
"Well, well! What have we 'ere?!"  
  
***  
  
Eowyn was immersed in the darkness. It sucked her down, tearing at her very essence. Cool hands soothed her, caressing her gently, it felt comforting unlike anything she'd been treated to the last few days. Warm lips kissed her gently and lovingly, and the bonds that held her were loosened. Either she'd died and gone to heaven, or it was Frodo. She'd know him anywhere! She wanted to call out, to tell him she was all right, for him to take her in his arms and make her safe, and make this nightmare go away... Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She wanted to call out, find out where he'd gone, but then rough arms lifted her up, and the putrid stink of alcohol washed over her. She washed down into darkness, hopeless and alone...  
  
***  
  
Frodo tried to twist round to get a look at his captor, but the man was strong. He writhed and twisted, trying to get free of the iron grip that held him in place. As a last resort he bit one of the fingers on the hand that covered his mouth. The hand jerked away briefly, accompanied by some cursing and language Frodo had never heard before, but quick as lightening, the hand was back in place and twice as tight as before. Although his situation had in some respects become slightly worse, the brief relax of grip from his captor, had given Frodo a fighting chance. Still unskilled with his new blades, Frodo was prepared to bet he could still do some damage with his dagger, so had discreetly drawn it and tucked it quickly out of sight, ready for the opportune moment... When the captor was slightly diverted from Frodo, he seized his chance! Bringing the blade up and across in a slashing movement that he had sometimes seen his Uncle's practice when they did their morning sword fighting practice, he heard his captor gasp in pain, and his grip relaxed on Frodo. As fast as he could, he dodged his captor's arms, and spun away from him. Looking back at the man, he realized from the mean look in his eyes, his bent nose (presumably from being broken many times) and firm jaw that this was no other that Bill Ferny, the same one that his Da' had hit wit han apple so many years ago. Apart from now being aged and bent, he matched the description Sam had given of Bill Ferny, exactly. Armed with this new piece of information, Frodo then had a glance at the damage he had done.  
  
There was a large shallow cut across his chest, and his shirt was wet with fresh blood. Horrified, Frodo glanced up at Bill's face, and saw their loathing and hatred. He backed away a few steps, stumbling on the uneven floorboards, his eyes never leaving Bill's. A look of madness replaced the loathing, and advanced on Frodo he pulled a dagger from his belt, brandishing it menacingly.  
  
"Tell me, which one of the little brats do you belong to?"  
  
He spat. Advancing ever closer to Frodo, who had now backed himself into a corner.  
  
" I don't know what you mean!"  
  
Frodo tried to sound brave, but inside he felt like screaming in fear.  
  
"Your father, who is he?"  
  
Bill was getting ever closer,  
  
"Samwise Gamgee"  
  
Frodo said these last two words triumphantly, thinking that this would strike fear into his enemy's heart. Bill grinned. It distorted his face so much that he looked even uglier if that were possible, his triumphant smile only added to Frodo's terror, and he looked desperately for a way out of this.  
  
"Better and better! He'll be real angry when I send you to him...piece by piece!"  
  
With that, Bill leaped at Frodo, preparing to carry out his threat then and there. Frodo didn't pause to think; instinctively he raised his hand holding his dagger and drove it as deep and as hard as he could into Bill's chest. The man gasped, and clawed in vain at Frodo, then he looked down and saw the cause of his pain. He started to chuckle and then to laugh outright. The sound of his demonic laughter filled Frodo's ears till he thought he would scream..And then it stopped. Bill was slumped on the floor, his eyes glassy, a grin still on his face, dead.  
  
Frodo wrenched his dagger from his chest, turned and ran as hard and as fast as he could. He only stopped when the killing caught up with him a few minutes later and he threw up. When the sickness finally stopped, he lay on the grass; sobs racked his entire body as he realized what he'd just done. He tried to justify the killing, but couldn't. He was a murderer, and everyone would know it.  
  
He lay in the grass exhausted. Wanting to just go to sleep there, but the thought of Eowyn drove him on. He finally got shakily to his feet and set off towards the inn at a quick trot. Sneaking back to the room, he packed a small bag of clothing and went out to the stables. A silver coin got him a saddlebag of food and the cooperation of the stable boy. Within minutes he was riding as fast as he dared in the direction that he'd seen the two men take Eowyn. The stable boy watched him, something wasn't right here. He watched the lad on the horse till he was no more than a dark patch on the horizon, before he rounded a bend in the road, and was gone. Shaking his head, he turned and climbed back to his bed in the hayloft, wanting to sleep off the night's excitement.  
  
Well? What do you think? It's got to be my longest chapter so far! Please read and review! 


	11. Into the wild

Chapter 11:  
  
Frodo rode on for an hour, fear and rage kept him moving. Also his fear of what he might think of when he stopped to think overwhelmed him. The dark countryside passed by quickly, and he kept to the grass verge at the side of the road, to muffle the hoof beats as much as possible. Gradually he slowed down to a trot, before finally stopping. Panting heavily, he listened for the sound of the two men, but there was nothing. Silence. The very earth seemed to be paused waiting, listening... Exhaustion crept up on him like a gentle breeze, and it took all of his will power to keep his eyes open as he dismounted and tethered his pony to the wooden fence bordering the road. This done he curled up in his cloak under the hedge and was asleep within minutes.  
  
***  
  
Merry was woken by the sound of urgent tapping on the door. Grumbling, he crawled out of bed and started across the room. By the time he reached the door, Pippin was awake too, disturbed by the loud curses issuing from Merry's mouth as he first stubbed his toe on the wooden chest and then tripped over Pippins pack, which was lying in the middle of the floor. When he finally pulled upon the door, he was quite irritable and snapped at the small hobbit stood nervously waiting in the hall.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but something happened, and I thought I ought to let you know."  
  
The boy mumbled nervously at the floor, twisting his cap in his hands. Merry's irritation dispersed, and his tone softened.  
  
"What's happened lad?"  
  
"The third member of your party, the...the dark haired one? Him. He came to me an hour ago, maybe more now, and gave me a silver coin and asked for a saddlebag of food and for his pony to be saddled. Well I'm not one to question the guests, so I did what he asked, and he set off at a steady pace to the south gate. He passed through, and I watched him till he rounded the bend in the road. I thought no more of it then, but it's been bothering me, so I thought I should come and tell you. I'm sorry if it's been any inconvenience sir."  
  
Having finished giving his information, the boy turned to leave, but Merry stopped him long enough to give him a small copper coin, before turning back inside the room and shutting the door.  
  
"Come on get up you lazy boy!"  
  
Merry pulled the blanket off Pippin, who then proceeded to tug it back and kick up a fuss. Grinning at his cousin's antics, Merry pulled Pippin straight out of bed before relinquishing his hold on the blanket.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me? You shouldn't pick on me just cos I'm younger than you! Anyway, why the rush, you suddenly got the urge for a moonlit walk? If that's the case, then I thank you, but leave me here! I'll be fine here on my own!"  
  
Pippin then tried to curl back up in his bed and find some peaceful dreams to wander in. This new plan was thwarted by Merry yet again, when he finally lost patience and pushed Pippin out of his bed and onto the hard wooden floor.  
  
"I'm guessing it's more urgent than I originally thought."  
  
Pippin grumbled to the floor.  
  
"Too right! Besides the late night exercise will be good for you!"  
  
Merry retorted before starting to dress, and throw things into his pack.  
  
"Um, wha'? I think I've missed something here! Exercise?!"  
  
Pippin's disbelief made Merry smile. His cousin could be ridiculous when he tried!  
  
"Were you asleep when that boy gave me his message?"  
  
"Well I was trying!"  
  
"Well you missed the fact that Frodo has gone!"  
  
Pippin stopped. Disbelief showed on his tired face.  
  
"What do you mean gone? "  
  
"He took a horse and left Bree, over an hour ago."  
  
This information sunk in gradually, and Pippin sat down heavily on the bed.  
  
"I take it you feel the obligation to go after him then?!"  
  
Pippin glanced up at Merry as he said this  
  
"Yes I do, and you will be coming with me!"  
  
"I thought as much"  
  
Pippin continued to grumble about the unfairness of life, and how he was soon going to die of tiredness for the next five minutes, as the two of them quickly readied themselves for the journey. Leaving the room quietly they tiptoed down the hall to the common room, where the fire had been reduced to a pile of ash and glowing embers. To their surprise Butterbur was still up, although he was now dressed in his nightshirt and cap.  
  
"I heard you were leaving on an urgent errand."  
  
This remark was followed by a very large yawn.  
  
"You mean you didn't want us to forget to pay you!"  
  
Pippin grinned wickedly at Butterbur as he said this. Merry smirked and then handed over a bag full of coins to Butterbur,  
  
"Go back to sleep! It's all there, and we'll be back in a few days anyway!"  
  
Butterbur yawned again as he showed them out and then shut the door on the night and proceeded back to bed.  
  
Merry and Pippin saddled up their ponies and set off at a brisk trot in the direction that Frodo was reported to have taken. They soon passed through the gate, and were out in the open country again. Silence descended for a while till Pippin started to sing a quiet song under his breath.  
  
"Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread; And round the corner there may wait A new road or a secret gate, And hidden pathways there may run Towards the moon or to the sun.  
  
Down hill, up hill walks the way From sunrise to the falling day, Through shadow to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight; Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, All shall fade, oh all shall fade." *  
  
His voice faded to a whisper as he sung the last line, and then he was quiet. Unease made them urge the ponies on and they continued, passing like shadows in the night.  
  
***  
  
Frodo woke, only an hour later, feeling not much better than he had before, but he was at least slightly more awake, and mounted up quickly before setting off once again. He'd watched Merry's tracking, very closely so understood the basics of it, that was probably the only way he managed to find the trail. He followed the path laid before him at a steady canter, trying to make up for the precious time that he'd lost already.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn was jerked roughly awake. Her head throbbed and her limbs ached from the position she was in. The rocking motion from beneath her indicated that she was on a horse, and that comforted her a little. At least she was no longer alone. Thinking back to the cool hands on her head, she realized that she had probably been dreaming, that he'd never been... She wanted to cry again, but bit back her tears and tried to think of a way out of this situation. There was no way that she was just going to stay here and wait for these people to kill her! No, she was going to have to get away. But how... Suddenly she heard another set off hoof beats, quite faint but still distinct. The people who had captured her, or were these different people? She was so confused! She heard them muttering to each other, and then the rocking motion quickened, and she was thrown about on the horse. Trying to piece together the snatches of conversation that she'd heard, she realized that someone was following them, and from the sounds of things, her captors were afraid by this! Maybe someone was trying to rescue her after all! With that comforting piece of information, she cleared her mind and tried to work out a plan.  
  
***  
  
Frodo came round a bend in the road at a fast canter. Trees rose to great heights either side of the road, and overshadowed him, reaching out long limbs towards him, fighting to grab him and ensnare him. Looking ahead at the road before him, he noticed a darker blur on the road ahead. Pausing briefly he listened. Yes! There it was! Hoof beats! He had caught up with them! As if to celebrate his uplifted mood, the moon cast off her dark cloak, and shone out upon the road, illuminating all she could see. The two horses ahead of Frodo were thrown into relief. His suspicion was conformed, and Frodo grinned to see his enemy finally in sight. Having shown Frodo what he needed to see, the moon then cast her cloak about her once again aiding him again in secrecy. Smiling, Frodo gathered his reins and urged his pony onwards.  
  
He galloped down the stretch of road, but they must have heard him approaching, as they were soon out of sight again behind the woods as the road twisted and turned. Frodo rode faster, adrenalin giving him new wings to fly on. Rounding the last bend in the road, Frodo stopped. They were nowhere in site! They had simply just disappeared. He couldn't understand it. They had been there! Trotting slowly down the center of the road, Frodo looked around for signs of where they might have gone. There were none. He looked higher up, for places they might have headed to. Almost directly ahead of him was a huge hill, crowned by a ring of large stones. It seemed like the sort of place that they might aim for, so turning Goldberry, Frodo turned off the road and set off towards the hill.  
  
***  
  
Merry and Pippin continued on. They were headed at a steady canter along the road, keeping a sharp eye out for signs of scuffles or any people turning off. Silence covered them as they continued, and worry showed deeply on Merry's face. That Frodo had gone after Eowyn there was no doubt about it. There seemed to be no other explanation for his sudden disappearance. At one time they had heard hoof beats on the road ahead, and had hurried on, hoping to see signs of their quarry, but there had been no one. They stopped briefly to give their ponies a rest, and to have something to eat, before continuing on.  
  
*** They had stopped moving. Eowyn was slung down off the horse, and thrown roughly on the ground. Bruised and aching, she bit back a scream of pain, fighting herself to keep calm. She had been trying to pull the bonds off her hands for the past few days, and had got nowhere with it. There was something different this time though. The ropes didn't hurt anymore... She tried an experimental wriggle and the rope slipped off. She stopped in surprise. Who had loosened them? She remembered her dream of Frodo coming to save her, maybe that had been real?! She tried her feet as well, but was not quite so lucky with these. Although they were not so tight, they also did not slip off. Patience child. The words her mother had told her when she was younger. She quieted, and lay as still as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself. She would wait. Wait till they were asleep, and then...  
  
Time passed, and gradually the two men's breathing evened out and slowed. Eowyn moved carefully, and slowly undid the blindfold. She bit her tongue as the pain of the light hit her brain. Although only a dull glow from the fire's embers, the light was still too much for her to bear after days of being in the dark. Blinking, she gritted her teeth and set to work carefully on the bonds tying her ankles. She was soon free, and stood up hesitantly. Looking around her, she saw two men, complete strangers, sleeping by the fire, the remains of a meal scattered around them. She hobbled round them and gathered some food and a water bottle. This was her chance, and moving as quietly as possible she set off down the side of the hill. She finally reached the road, and glancing up and down it saw no one. She had no idea which way she had come, so taking a gamble she set off to the left, keeping close to the road but just out of sight from anyone passing. She had no idea where she was, where she had been or where she was going to, but her spirits rose as she walked, she was finally free!  
  
***  
  
Frodo neared the hill, and leaving Goldberry at the base, he started to climb. He toiled up for at least twenty minutes, and eventually his head peeped over the brow of the hill. The two men were asleep, one snoring slightly, the remains of their supper spread around them, their dying fire in the center. He could see no sign of Eowyn, and so tiptoeing carefully around the men, he examined the site. There was nothing to show of her, until he came to the darkest part of the hill, overshadowed by some of the biggest of the stones. There he found some ropes, and what he guessed to be Eowyn's blindfold. There was no other sign. That had to be good. Surely that meant that she had escaped! Didn't it? He looked at the grass at the edge of the hill, and found some light prints leading down towards the road. His hopes rising, he followed the tracks down, wandering how long she'd been gone. Not concentrating on where he was placing his feet, he slipped on a rock, and slid down a short way, cursing quietly to himself. He continued down to the road, and saw nothing. She must have gone already. He raced round the hill to where he had left Goldberry and led her back to where the foot marks started at the base of the hill, following them as quickly as he could.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn was more wary now as she walked. As she had descended the hill, she thought she had heard someone follow her. She had to be careful. They weren't going to get her again! As her legs became accustomed to supporting her again she started to jog gently, and then to run. She wanted to get away. They were never going to find her again! She ran for as long as she could, and then slowed to a walk again, eating some of the bread she had picked up before she had left. She ate little, saving as much as possible for the road ahead. Finding new strength from the food, she ran on again. Soon losing herself in the undergrowth but always keeping to the line of the road.  
  
*** Frodo was forced to go slowly, not daring to risk mounting up or going faster in case he missed Eowyn's light marks. He kept going until he could no longer keep his eyes open, and then halted where he was, curling up in the undergrowth and sleeping deeply, restoring strength to his tired limbs.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn continued like this for days. No change came about to the countryside around her, and no one passed by on the road to her right. The only thing that changed was the amount of food she had with her. No matter how careful she was, her supplies dwindled. She tried to eat some berries that she found around her, but they didn't satisfy her hunger. Her desperation to keep going was the only thing that stopped her from giving up there and then. She slept fitfully for small patches of time, but for the most part ran, on and on...  
  
***  
  
Frodo continued along her path, hope keeping him going. So long as the marks continued, he knew she was alive. He mounted up on Goldberry for short periods of time to rest his tired legs, but for the most part he walked. Never turning back, always going onwards...  
  
***  
  
Her journey continued, for days never changing, and she was almost sleeping as she walked. Her clothes were torn from the brambles that snatched at her, and her face, arms and legs were streaked with dirt. She wanted to cry, but if she did then she would waste precious water she couldn't afford to lose. Many days later, she stopped in shock. There before her was a river. Not very deep, but rushing past, tumbling stones as it went. Her strength returned, and she ran to the edge of the water, gulping its coolness down and bathing her tired face in it. She had nothing to loose, so lifting her skirts up out of its cool grasp, she stepped into it, enjoying the gentle caress as it washed away the wear and dirt from her feet. She walked nimbly across it, minding for pitfalls, and was soon on the other side. The other side was completely different. The trees were no longer menacing, and the grass felt fresh under her feet. Flowers bloomed, making the other bank seem bleak and gray in comparison to the washes of colour that now greeted her. She set off up the bank, gazing in wonder at everything she saw. She wandered among the flowers, sniffing each glorious scent and came at last to the brow of the hill. There she stopped and gazed in wonder at what she saw. A beautiful house, if it could be called that, stood proudly on the other side of the valley. A second rushing river, this time much deeper, ran at the bottom of the valley, and she gazed speechless at all she saw. The house was exquisite, even from this distance she could see its beauty, radiating across the valley. Looking for a way across, she saw a slender bridge some way to her right, and set off for it, looking in awe at everything she saw.  
  
***  
  
Frodo continued along this path for many days and nights. Nothing changed, but still he went on, determined to find her, no matter how long it took. Eventually he came upon a welcome sight, a river. Strong and fast it flowed and yet still quite shallow. He ran forward eagerly to splash some on his weary face. Looking up some moments later, he saw a figure, small but distinct on the far side. It was hobbit wearing a torn and tattered blue dress. Frodo jumped up eagerly. It was her! It had to be! As he watched her, she passed to the top of the hill, paused before gradually moving down into the valley beyond. She was safe! Knowing she wouldn't go too far, he sat down for a quick rest, eating a little and drinking from the cool water, before gathering up his pack and setting off across the river.  
  
I'm getting good at this whole long chapter thing! A few notes:  
  
*This song is taken directly from Tolkien. It's one of his earlier versions of 'the road goes ever on and on' and can be found in the history of the lord of the rings book 6, "The Return of the Shadow"  
  
Also for those of you who are as asleep as I am right now, the strong fast shallow river was the ford of Bruinuien (probably spelt wrong...) and the large hill crowned with stones is Weathertop. 


	12. Rivendell

Chapter 12:  
  
Merry and Pippin trudged onwards. They'd been going like this for days, and Pippin was bored, as he kept on reminding Merry. They had kept to the road, never straying, but never seeming to catch up with their quarry either. Pippin sighed again, and was about to embark on the 101 reasons why they should turn back now, closely followed by the 101 things he could be doing right now if it wasn't for Merry dragging him along; when Merry exclaimed, cutting Pippins monologue short by at least two hours. Merry had seen something moving on the road ahead, two riders, heading south. Beckoning to Pippin they rode onto the verge at the side of the road, muffling their hoof beats to help with the element of surprise...  
  
***  
  
Eowyn was enraptured. The closer she got to the building the more she fell in love with it. She had finally reached the bridge over the gushing water, and started to cross. She gazed in wonder at the building. Never before had she seen anything as grand or as vast as this, and she had lived at Brandy Hall all of her life! She soon reached the other side of the bridge, and stepped onto solid ground once more. The moment she did, shivers raced up and down her spine. There was magic in this place, not threatening, but still there. She wandered closer, and going round to the side, discovered a beautiful archway leading to a courtyard. Stepping through she gasped. This had to be the elf paradise her father had told her about in his stories! Rivendell! She had thought it had to be the most perfect place on earth and had always longed to see it. Here she was stood right in her father's story! She moved across the courtyard, and climbed some steps into an open hallway; walking along it she found yet more beautiful rooms. It all looked so clean and lived in, but where was everybody?  
  
She moved from one room to the next, admiring the beauty of each room in turn, gazing at the beautiful pictures on the walls, stopping to admire each statue and pausing on each balcony to admire the fantastic views. It was on one such balcony, facing the way into the valley, with a good view of both the bridge across the river and the first courtyard, that she saw a figure stepping from the bridge and start towards the entrance. She paused, suddenly frightened as to who this stranger might be, when she realized. He tilted his head up to look at the building and so she got a good look at his face. It was Frodo! Biting back a yell of delight, she dashed back into the room, it was a library of some sort, and back the way she had come. She emerged in the courtyard moments later, and paused to smile at Frodo before throwing herself on him. Sobs racked her body, and she held onto him tight, never wanting to let go of him again. He held her tightly, and soothed her gently. Relaxing in her company, and lines that had appeared on his face over the past couple of weeks smoothed out. When they finally broke apart, it was only to gaze into each other's eyes before kissing each other passionately.  
  
Later that afternoon, they were sat on the steps leading from the courtyard into the main house, and talking. Eowyn was sat on the step below Frodo, so she could lay her head in his lap, relaxing into the knowledge that she was finally safe. They talked, trading stories, and filling in gaps in each other's tales. When Frodo told of his fight with Bill Ferny, Eowyn gasped in horror, holding Frodo's hand tight and kissing it lovingly.  
  
The afternoon passed in a haze of happiness, they stayed where they were on the steps, feeling safer there than in the actual building, which had a lost and forgotten feel to it. They had a fine meal from some of Frodo's supplies, and then settled down for the night, the sound of the rushing waterfall soothing Eowyn to sleep almost instantly. Frodo however, was still worried about the outside world so kept watch all through the night, not wanting them to have a second chance at kidnapping her.  
  
***  
  
Merry and Pippin were delighted. Their plan for a surprise attack worked beautifully, and it had only taken five minutes, some rope and their swords before they had the two men at their command. They had bound them tight, not wanting any unpleasantness, for as Pippin had pointed out,  
  
"It's so messy, and such a waste!"  
  
There had then followed an hour of questioning, mainly involving Eowyn, for they had been greatly disturbed to find that she wasn't with them. Under duress they eventually admitted this story,  
  
"We was doin' it for revenge, for my Uncle, Bill Ferny. He was well put out about you high and mighty hobbits, so he wanted to teach you a lesson. Him bein' old now, he couldn't do it, so he bribed me to do it. I got help from him, (he nodded to his companion who was sitting in a sullen silence) and we kidnapped your little brat. We brought her back to Bree, kept her tied up in our cellar and it was all going wonderfully till you lot turned up! We realized that you'd found us out, so we moved her. Later that night she escaped. We been trying to find her ever since, and that's what we were doing till you decided to tie us up!"  
  
After his recount of the tale, Ferny then spat at Merry, who merely smiled as he wiped it off his cheek, and said  
  
"That was unwise, I think you need some exercise!"  
  
He grinned wickedly at Pippin who was looking disgusted with the two men, and then the two hobbits proceeded to tie the men to the ponies. Setting off shortly after, Merry and Pippin decided to start their hostages off with a slow canter. Each hobbit was riding his own pony, whilst leading one of the men's horses, running behind each pony was one of the men, reduced to running and unable to do anything being tethered to the ponies.  
  
Whenever one of the men complained or was nasty, the pace was quickened; after all they did deserve it!  
  
***  
  
The next morning Frodo roused Eowyn from her sleep shortly after dawn. The two had a small breakfast, and much as they hated to leave the beautiful place, they mounted double onto Goldberry, who was a sturdy enough pony to be able to take the extra weight, and set off for the road. They crossed the bridge quickly, and turning back briefly, Eowyn whispered to Frodo, who was behind her,  
  
"You must promise me that we shall come back to this beautiful place."  
  
"I swear on my love for you, and my birthday that we shall come back."  
  
Frodo murmured back to her.  
  
"Your birthday?"  
  
Eowyn was clearly puzzled by this last remark.  
  
"It's today."  
  
Frodo replied, lost in thought. Turning round as much as she could, Eowyn whispered,  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
Before kissing him warmly. Startled from his thoughts, Frodo kissed her lovingly back, enjoying the feeling of having her back in his arms again.  
  
They turned Goldberry for the road, and set off for home.  
  
***  
  
They had been riding all day, with only a brief stop for lunch, and twilight was just descending, when they saw an odd company approaching. They drew gradually closer, and finally, at the same moment, the two parties recognized each other. Eowyn slid off Goldberry, and raced over to Merry, who jumped down and pulled her into a massive hug, crying into her hair. Pippin saluted Frodo, before grinning and beckoning him over to examine the rest of their party. It was then that Frodo realized that the two strange figures had in fact been Eowyn's captors. He grinned seeing what torture his Uncle's had put them through; they didn't deserve any better treatment, before turning his attention back to Merry and Eowyn. Merry grabbed Frodo too at this point, thanking him over and over again for bringing his little girl back to him.  
  
***  
  
It was a cheerful party who returned to Bree around two weeks later. Ferny and his friend were turned over to the police for charges of kidnapping. Frodo told Merry and Pippin about what had happened to Bill Ferny, they explained to him that he was justified in doing this, as otherwise Bill would have killed him. Frodo still had nightmares about this for weeks afterwards. The company stayed for two days at Bree, before setting off home to explain themselves! 


	13. The Evenstar

Chapter 13:  
  
Although almost three weeks late, Frodo still had his coming of age party in the party field three days after his return. It was to be a party to rival the ones that the Bagginses had thrown when they had occupied Bag End. Pavilions had been set up, and several large families had been invited, as well as many other hobbits from the Shire. The main families to be invited however were the Gamgees, Tooks,Brandybucks,Bolgers and the odd Baggins and Chubb. The celebrations were to begin at dusk, and continue till the early hours of the morning, including games, food and dancing. There were to be no fireworks, as Gandalf's were the only ones to be found for miles.  
  
Frodo readied himself in his finest outfit. Eowyn was to be there for the party, and he wanted to look his best for her. Elanor was leaning against the doorframe watching him. She was wearing her most beautiful frock, emerald green to match her eyes, and she looked stunning as usual. Frodo turned to face her,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
She asked him. Frodo nodded his head and she took his hand and led him out into the hall where Sam and Rosie were waiting. They looked beautiful dressed in their finest, and Sam was holding a small wooden box in one hand. Frodo went over to them, and Sam cleared his throat, as he always did before making an important announcement.  
  
"This is for you Frodo."  
  
He held out the small wooden box,  
  
"It was left for you from your Uncle Frodo before he went away. He said that you were to give it to your wife when you married, and that it was given to him by the Lady Arwen, who is now Queen."  
  
Frodo opened the box. It was lined with black velvet, and in the center was the most beautiful pendant he had ever seen. It was silver, with diamonds set in the shape of a flower, or an angel, and they glowed softly with an inner light, like that of the first star to shine out at dusk.  
  
"It's called the Evenstar"  
  
Sam explained to him,  
  
"It was given to the Lord Aragorn before he went away to the last battle, by the Lady Arwen. It was said to have the blessing of the Valar, and to protect the Lord Aragorn from harm. When the war was over, he gave it back to the Lady Arwen, and when it came for your Uncle Frodo to leave, she then passed it on to him, to help him through troubled times. When he left for the gray havens, he left it for you, to give to your wife."  
  
Frodo was speechless. He could do nothing but stare at it. Sam and Rosie smiled, and then putting their arms around him, guided him out of the door, following Elanor to the party field to greet the guests.  
  
***  
  
Frodo had slipped the box into his pocket, waiting for the opportune moment. So far he hadn't seen Eowyn this evening, and was hoping desperately that she would turn up, when he saw her. She looked radiant in her midnight blue dress. He walked over to her, and she kissed him gently on the cheek. They walked round greeting guests for a while, before Frodo whispered to her,  
  
"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, come on, let's go and find a quieter spot."  
  
They slipped away from the party, and walked quickly up to the bench in Bag End's front garden.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Eowyn asked, concern showing on her face.  
  
"Um, well, I've been thinking. We've been through a lot together the past few weeks, and I've come to realize just how much I love being with you and how much you mean to me."  
  
Frodo paused nervously before carrying on.  
  
"You see, I was wondering whether you would do me the great honor of marrying me?"  
  
He looked up at her, expecting to see rejection in her eyes. Instead he was met by love.  
  
"Of course I will! How could you think otherwise?!"  
  
And with that, Eowyn leaned over and kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart, Frodo fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out the wooden box. Opening the lid he asked,  
  
"Would you wear this for me?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Eowyn breathed. "Of course I'll wear it!"  
  
Frodo did the clasp up around her neck, before kissing her again. Hand in hand they walked back down the hill to rejoin the party.  
  
When Sam next saw Frodo, he noticed Eowyn stood next to him, and around her neck was the Evenstar. He gently nudged Rosie, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I think we might have another wedding soon!"  
  
She saw where he was looking and smiled.  
  
***  
  
The party was one of the best Hobbiton had seen for a while, with wonderful food, and so they were nicely full by the time it came to speeches at the end. Sam stood up and asked for quiet before thanking the guests for coming and then announcing Frodo.  
  
Frodo stood up nervously; he had never been very good at making speeches...  
  
"Thank you all for coming and celebrating my coming of age with me!"  
  
All the hobbits cheered at this,  
  
"I have one request to ask my Uncle, Merry Brandybuck."  
  
Merry looked up in surprise,  
  
"Please may I have your daughter, Eowyn Brandybuck's, hand in marriage?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Was Merry's reply, and so Frodo was able to finish the rest of the announcement,  
  
"I am now able to announce that I am getting married! To Eowyn Brandybuck!"  
  
Frodo pulled Eowyn up, and kissed her. All the hobbits cheered the loudest at this point, but neither Eowyn nor Frodo heard.  
  
"Mrs Eowyn Gamgee...I like the sound of that!"  
  
Frodo laughed at this and kissed her again.  
  
"I promise my darling that I will love you for always and always be there for you!"  
  
Frodo whispered in her ear.  
  
"I like the sound of that! Always be there for me!" 


End file.
